


The Times Steve's a Guy and the Times He's Not

by yasminakohl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Science, Steve's a girl when he's not a boy, Uni-sexual ( a new word )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened Steve and Tony both screamed like teenage girls, fortunately all the rooms were soundproof so no one else heard. JARVIS being ever watchful knew what happened and despite Steve's requests did keep the recording.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Times Steve's a Guy and the Times He's Not

**Author's Note:**

> 2am insomnia crack  
> You are welcome  
> I have no excuse for this one, other than the plot bunnies made me do it and I was weak with exhaustion.  
> And thank you Saral_Haylor for beta'ing this crack.

Steve lay on the bed enjoying the feeling of Tony above him. His hand caressing his sides, his chest, his arms. Tony is never still, and that didn't change when they made love. Steve sighed into a wonderful deep kiss. 

Tony broke the kiss and leaned back, the smile in his eyes was as big as the one on his lips. "Feeling a little girly today?"

Steve shrugged, "Don't know about that. But I'm defiantly feeling the love."

Tony laughed and kissed Steve again. 

It was a random thought, just a stray flutter in the back of his mind, but it was followed by the strangest sensation in his groin. He must have moaned because Tony broke the kiss again but this time the look was concern.

"Steve?"

Steve tried to breath but everything felt weird, and considering he'd lived through a super solider serum change, that was saying something. When he finally caught his breath again, he shrugged, but reached up and pulled Tony back down into a kiss. Tony kept the kiss lighter, his hands began to wander farther down. 

That was when they figured out the strange feeling was Steve's cock suddenly becoming a pussy. 

Steve felt Tony's fingers glide into him but not in the usual way. Then they both scrambled away from each other with shrieks, Steve to the top of the bed, Tony to the foot. Both of them heaving. Tony's eyes wide and staring at what was supposed to be a beautiful cock. Steve's shut and trying to pretend he had seen his dick. 

"I meant that as a joke, not a challenge." Tony whispered. 

"I didn't do it." Steve's voice was high and scared. 

"Well I didn't do it."

Tony moved up the bed and started rubbing Steve's ankle. "It's okay, we'll figure it out."

"Tony, I'm a girl."

"I ... I see that. You know it's actually kinda hot."

"Tony," Steve groaned. The sound of Tony's voice wasn't helping the fact that he was already aroused... He felt the quiver and he gasped. "This is so... I don't...I can't ...Tony what am I going to do?"

"It will be fine. I fixed me, I fixed Pepper, Bruce and I are working on him.  
We will just add this to the list."

Tony was now even with Steve on the bed. "You noticed you’re still mostly you, right?"

"Noticed the lack of breasts," Steve sighed as Tony ran his hand over his chest. "Tony that actually feels really good. Maybe too good." Steve couldn't seem to keep still. "Maybe you should stop."

Tony looked at Steve's flushed face, his blown pupils, and listened to his short gasping breaths. "No I think we better finish what we started. Being this aroused with no release isn't good for either sex, honey." 

Steve started to object but Tony silenced him with a deep kiss and a hand between his legs. It felt so different, there was no pressure, no burn, then Tony's thumb brushed something and Steve dropped his head into the pillow and pushed into the feeling, "Oh...Gosh. Tony...whaaa."

"That would be a citrous, I wonder..."

Tony reached farther down and pressed into Steve's ass, that was familiar. The stretch, the burn, the fullness, then Tony found what he was looking for and Steve saw the usual starburst that came with Tony rubbing his prostrate.

"You luck dog. Both pleasure spots. Man, so jealous right now."

Steve was panting, Tony hadn't stopped rubbing either place. "Oh god, Tony, you have to, oh this, it’s too much. I oh, god Tony." Steve's voice rose impossibly high. 

"Stay right there."

"Like I can move right now." Steve tried to growl but it came out as a whine when Tony pulled free of him and moved to the nightstand. He kept mewling, the emptiness was going to kill him. He needed the feeling back. He needed... 

"Ahhhhh yes." Steve cried out, Tony was pushing a vibrating plug in his ass, the one that fit perfectly snug up against his gland. Then he felt Tony push into him. 

He felt like he was going to be pulled apart. Too much everything, it felt so good. 

"Better?" Tony asked setting a light rhythm with his hips.

"Almost. More, please, just more."

Tony smiled, not that Steve saw, thrashing his head the way he was. Tony was fairly sure he knew what Steve needed, and he reached between them reviving a trick he hadn't used since Pepper and he had split. Years of turning screwdrivers and nuts blind, upside down and backwards had left Tony with nimble fingers than could make any clit sing in seconds. And true to form Steve was screaming out in about five. 

Tony held on barley, Steve's pussy tried hard to make him come with its convulsions but he wasn't sure this was over for Steve yet. He wanted to be ready for round two if he needed to be.

And he was glad because while Steve relaxed into the bed in a classic girl post coital bliss, it only lasted a few seconds before he was panting and trying to get Tony to move again.

"Okay another idea sweetheart. Roll over." Tony moved away and when Steve was on his hands and shaky knees Tony pulled the plug free and pressed back into him, angling to rub his prostrate with the entire stroke.

"Oh no, oh god, Tony, it’s too much, but God isn't not enough."

"I know I know I've got you just hold on." Tony quickened his pace, wondering if this would be enough of a release for Steve because he didn't think he could hold off through another orgasm. "Come for me baby. It's okay." 

Steve was keening with need. "I can't Tony." He almost sobbed.

Tony reached around and found Steve's clit again and gently rubbed, it was hard to keep angled for Steve prostrate as well but Tony was nothing if not a showman in bed.

Steve gasped at the feeling, it was as soul shredding as before, when he came this time he collapsed on to the bed with a sound he had never made before.

Tony was pulled over the edge by Steve's second orgasm, this was a familiar squeeze of Steve's ass and Tony cried out with Steve's strangled groan.

Both men blacked out for a few moments then drifted to an exhausted slumber.

When they woke a half hour later Steve was back to Steve and Tony had slipped free from his ass.

"What was that Tony?" Steve asked with a shiver.

"I'm not sure. You had..."

"Yeah. We didn't...hallucinate it did we?"

"JARVIS?"

"No Sir, you didn't not hallucinate Captain Rogers's spontaneous ..." JARVIS paused and before he could continue Tony interrupted. 

"Ha, you can't even explain it!" Tony shouted at his AI. 

"You are correct Sir, I cannot. Captain Rogers's blood pressure was elevated but within normal parameter of the activities he was engaged in."

"JARVIS I know you saw it though?" 

"Yes, Sir. I saw the physical change of Captain Rogers."

The captain in question's face was as red as Tony's suit and he was trying to cover his face with a pillow, the sheet anything, but Tony was on top of both items and wasn't moving.

"Erase it." Steve growled.

"The feed? No, Steve we need to watch it to see what happened."

"No."

"Yes. Once." Tony held his hand up in front of him trying to be as non-threatening as possible. "We didn't see it happened. Was it instantaneous, was it quick, gradual? We need data if we are going to figure this out."

Steve threw himself back onto the bed and sighed. "Damn it. Only us, no one else. I was a science experiment once. Never again."

"Okay just us. No Bruce no one else."

Steve looked at Tony, "This was a good night."

"It still is. It just took a twist to unusual."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Yes, as if we need more of that."

Tony smiled. "Jarvis, uh footage of Steve's ... transformation?" 

A blue tinted image of them appeared in front of them at the foot of the bed. JARVIS had muted the sound, but it was still odd to see themselves. 

"This is one minute before the change, Sir. Captain Rogers's appears to be of average length for his state of arousal." 

Steve groaned, "Your AI knows how long I am?"

"Steve, JARVIS knows how long we all are if we have had sex in this building. He could tell you the length of any partner I've ever had since I gave him his first camera. He could tell you the length..."

"You know what, I'm sorry I asked, I don't want to know."

"Play the footage." JARVIS complied and the feed continued.

They watched as Steve clenched when he felt the change and it was not instantaneous but it only took three seconds for his penis to become a vagina.

"Okay that is just ... wow I want to say weird, but I ... it was hot."

"So you want to go back to dating girls Tony?"

"Nope but I won't mind dating you, no matter what you have down stairs."

Steve just gave a half 'ha ha smile', and asked, "So we haven't been in any fights with magic or crazy biologists. I haven't even taken a hit in months. This couldn't be from the serum could it?"

"It's possible. An unexpected side effect that didn't manifest before due to your lack of, oh well, you know." Tony waved a hand between the two of them, "or it was just delayed and would have shown up if you hadn't, uh ..."

"Been frozen for 70 years."

"That could even play into it. Maybe being frozen evolved the serum."

Steve rubbed his temple, he hated science in school, and he still hated science. Give him history, give him art, even good old English, but keep your science.

"Okay so let’s go through the night. We had dinner." Tony tapped his fingers on his chest, like he use to before the reactor was removed, a habit he hadn't broken yet.

"Thai food. The usual Tuesday night food."

Tony nodded, "We watched a movie with the rest of the team."

Steve nodded and answered, "Princess Bride, Thor's pick."

"You cried." Tony smiled.

"I did not cry." Steve said for the sixth time. "I had something in my eye. That's why only one eye was red. You cry from both eyes." Steve tried to point out.

"Uh huh. We came up here and started making out."

"You accused me of being girly."

"And then you were a girl."

"Then I was a girl." Steve acquiesced.

"Okay so standard night."

“Tony, you're not helping."

"Alright. Trying to though. What were you thinking?"

"Why does that matter?" Steve asked defensively.

"Frame of mind. We don't know what all the serum was is capable of."

"Oh so what I think, 'I wish I was a girl,' and suddenly I'm a girl. Tony that's a little out there even for you."

"You wished you were a girl?"

"No I uh, well no not really."

"No not really, care to clarify?"

"I didn't want to be a girl, but you asked if I was feeling girly today and a random thought of I wonder what it would be like to be a girl popped in to my head and then it was gone."

"And so was your cock."

"TONY!"

"What? It's true 'cause like thirty seconds later, my hand was going in your very wet pussy instead of around your very hard cock."

"Twenty-four point nine seconds, Sir."

"Thanks JARVIS."

Steve shuddered, he knew JARVIS was aware of everything in the house, but sometimes it was just harder to deal with than other times. Like when you suddenly have an innie.

"Oh wow I wonder..."

"What now Tony?"

"Well you had a clit. Wonder what else you got in that whole gender-swap thing."

"I don't want to know. How about we go with this was a onetime shared hallucination and forget it."

"And if it isn't?"

"I'll think about it when I have to think about it."

"I never took you for a head in the sand kind of guy Steve."

"Tony my privates became internal."

Tony smiled, "I know, I was in them. Alright, JARVIS run a full diagnostic on all records at that time and see if anything abnormal shows up. Radiation of any kind, pheromones, ah hell anything. And run a full medical scan on Steve. "

"Yes Sir. It will take some time. May I suggest that you try to sleep? Depending on what I gather you may need sleep to come to terms with what I find."

"Yeah, we'll try." Steve said. He knew that JARVIS was right. He didn't want to tell anyone about this but if it was something that could affect the team he would have to. And find the largest hat to hide behind because there was no way he could tell them that without becoming permanently red.


End file.
